The Tempting Heroine
by BabylonianRider
Summary: She had nothing. No family, friends, or memories, so when the Shadows take her in due to her powers and uses her, she has no reason to deny. Until one day, they pushed her too far. Follow Temptress as she finds love and gets a new team to call family. But will all be well when she discovers who she REALLY is?
1. Born for This

**AN: IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT DO NOT IGNORE. **

**HELLO MY PRETTIES! Yes Yes I know, Young Justice Again? I didn't really like my Pulse of Life Story because it was majorly crazy. So I took the time to revamp, and to make a whole NEW character with the same basic plot gist. **

**I loosely based Temptress off of Raven, because she's like awesome. The headdress I described is Yeul's from FFXIII-2, BUT WITH A DARK VEIL. The first six chapters of this story will be almost like my POL ones, but different.**

**Also, a BETA will be appreciated :) I only own Temptress and my plot. **

**VAMOS TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**-National Jewelers  
July 26, 00:34 PDT **

"Alright guys, this isn't just some amateur thief, she's rumored to be with the Shadows." Boy Wonder himself informed the teens around him. "She's been stealing priceless gems for a while. She goes by the name Temptress." Robin then pointed towards the large building across from the team's perch on a roof. "That just so happens to be Star City's largest jewelry department. Batman knows she'll hit there tonight."

"What happens when we catch her?" Kid Flash asked, his mouth full of Cheetos.

Robin shrugged. "Batman'll know."

_YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ_

Light footsteps echoed around the dimly lit jewelry department as the Young Justice team waited with bated breath. A girl's figure stepped into the light causing the team's eyes to widen.

The girl lived up to her name. Beautiful raven curls framed her tanned, masked face. A unique diamond studded diadem headdress wrapped around her head, covering her ears, and extending out into a light veil that left only unnatural blue eyes showing. Her outfit didn't do much to keep Kid Flash from drooling.

She wore a long sleeved, dark blue, cropped top that stopped a few inches below her breasts. She matched her shirt with dark spandex shorts that stopped at her upper thigh and dark flat ankle boots. Sharp diamond claws glinted from the dark gloves she wore. A belt hung low on her hips, the belt was made up of a large circular diamond clasp and dark pouches. Her body was toned and lean, showing off that she was athletic.

'**Man,' **Kid Flash thought over the mental link with his team. **'Why are the hot ones always soooooooo bad.' **He smirked, he meant bad in a different way.

'**Not the time KF.'** Robin groaned as he watched the teen girl make her way towards a shopping bag. The two teens couldn't help but notice the sway in her hips.

Temptress picked up a rather large shopping bag with the store's logo and made her way to the large display case in front of her. She had this floor and the floor above her to raid before leaving. Placing her index and pinkie finger on the glass, she twisted her hand until a circle was etched into the surface. Tapping the circle softly, the circle fell through. Reaching into the display case, she couldn't help but grab the biggest blue diamond ring.

She held it up to her eyes with fascination. She hummed in approval before tossing the gem in the bag, she made quick work of that display case before moving on to the next.

"You know, it's not nice to take things that's not yours."

Temptress spun on her heel quickly, her lips lifting slightly when she saw the Flash's sidekick. "It's only fair. Think of me as a security inspector." The villainess took a few steps into Kid Flash's space, her body language screaming out seductiveness. "If they fail inspection, I get paid with interest." Her tone was sultry as she emphasized 'interest'.

Kid Flash's mind went blank as Temptress made her clawed fingers dance up his chest. "If you let me go, I'll teach you all about interest." She whispered hotly in the sidekick's ear, her veil tickling his cheek.

Suddenly Temptress found herself being tackled and let out a hiss. "You mind?" She found herself staring at the Superman wannabe. "I'm trying to work here." She easily rolled backwards onto her feet and glared at the teens that appeared in front of her. "What is this? The junior Justice League?"

"HEY! We're just as good!" Kid Flash yelled, finally out of his Temptress-induced daze. "And we're gonna take you in!"

The villainess couldn't help but smirk. "I'll come when I please." She abruptly shot up onto the second floor, using her claws to run along the walls on all fours.

"Do not let her escape!" Aqualad cried out.

Robin used his grappling hook to easily get on the high raptors as Kid Flash ran up the wall. Miss Martian flew at Temptress while Superboy jumped at the villainess.

Temptress looked to the side, noticing the Martian closing in on her as the clone let out a yell as he tried to pounce on her. Swiftly jumping off the wall, she grabbed the Martian's cape as she flipped over her, sending the green girl crashing into the angry clone. Temptress landed on the third floor with simplicity.

A harsh wind unexpectedly whipped her hair to the left and she found herself jumping to avoid Kid Flash's grabby hands. She lost her footing when a batarang connected to a wire that suddenly appeared around her feet. Crashing roughly onto the second floor's tile, she used a claw to cut the wire. Hearing water sloshing, Temptress rolled to the right, avoiding a strike from Aqualad's water whips.

"You're out skilled and outnumbered. Give up." Aqualad demanded as he held his water weapons. Kid Flash appeared beside him as Robin dropped down to Aqualad's left. Superboy walked up behind the trio, Miss Martian following close behind.

Temptress looked up from the floor, her veil forming a cruel smirk around her lips, her icy blues sending chills down the team's back. "To a human, maybe." Her eyes suddenly began to glow a bright white as her hands glowed black. "But I'm not human." She lifted her hands, her palms facing out, her middle and ring finger digging into her palms. "_CONCENTRANT MEA MEMOR!_"

When she stood, the team was thrown back by a large shadow-like Temptress. The real Temptress moved her hands away from her body, sending the large black shadow back their way. "Now get _lost_, or get _dead_." She snarled, all traces of her flirty attitude gone. She made fists and moved both her arms to her left, giving the whole team a black and white outline before they were sent flying in that direction. She made steps to the roof with her energy and began to make her way up them, her bag of jewels clinking on her shoulder.

A section of the roof turned all black with white and it was unexpectedly destroyed. Temptress took one step out of her newly made doorway and looked back one last time to the startled team. Ignoring their gaping faces, she let her energy cover her and disappeared into the night.

"Aw man!" Robin groaned. "Batman's gonna kill us."

* * *

**Thank You for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Reviews will be nice to have :)**


	2. Let the Flames Begin

**HELLO ALL! I actually updated! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favored!**

**A bit of drama in this piece. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT TEMPTRESS.**

* * *

**-Wayne Corps  
July 27, 01:45 EDT **

A slim figure crept through the shadowy corners of the large building, the sway in their hips alerting any viewer to the fact the person was a female. A large hooded cloak hid the female's identity. The feminine figure waltzed up to a large set of metal double doors, a guard immediately pointing a gun at her.

"Halt! Identify you-"

The guard's command was cut off as he fell to the ground, unconscious, the female's glowing white eyes haunting his mind. The figure made her way to the metal doors, easily using her power to slide them open without any complication. Stepping into the room, the female paused when she saw Boy Wonder sitting at the office chair, his feet propped up on the oak desk. She watched him with mild curiosity.

"The League of Shadows are getting too predictable.. Or maybe its just you." Robin laughed, throwing a file with the word 'Classified' on the desk. "But why break in for just a simple file?" The young sidekick paused, thinking over his next words wisely. "How about you tell me Temptress? Or do you prefer Gisele?"

Temptress stiffened up slightly, enough for the boy's trained eyes to notice.

"So I was right then? Gisele Celestial, senior at Star High?" Robin mused, trying to edge the girl on. "The orphan found on a burned down temple in Puerto Rico. The young 13 year old that remembered _nothing_." He emphasized 'nothing'; hoping to at least get a tiny reaction. He got more than he bargained for as he quickly jumped out of the chair as a bolt of dark energy destroyed his relaxing place.

Temptress' fist was out stretched, dark energy crackling around her arm, lighting up her glowing white eyes and dark veil. "You know nothing." Her voice was soft, but held an edge of anger.

"Age: 16, birthday October 31st, alias: Temptress, affiliation: League of Shadows since 14."

Robin flipped and ducked under the energy bolts that came his way.

"Mentor: Deathstroke," He flipped in front of her and aimed a kick for her head. "We can help you." Temptress crossed her arms to block it and countered with a hard punch.

"Just let me do my job." She hissed, her hidden face showing nothing. "Tell those heroes I'm not worth the help."

Robin was speechless, too distracted to notice a dark figure sneaking up behind him. He let out a yell as he was flung into a wall by the large shadow. "Showing sympathy to the sidekicks again are we?"

The man stepped out from the shadows, he wore all black, a half orange/black mask hiding his identity.

"Deathstroke, I can handle hi-"

He silenced her with a bruising smack, causing the half conscious Robin to widen his eyes behind his mask.

Deathstroke swiped the file off the desk and walked past Temptress. "Come."

"You don't have to go with him." Robin called out softly, making Temptress halt in her walking. "You can do good things Gisele."

Deathstroke saw the hesitation in Temptress' steps and looked at the sidekick. He stalked over to the young teen and delivered a hard kick to the boy's head. "Goodnight Nuisance," he spat, kicking him one more time for good measure. "Temptress, lets go." Temptress stared at Robin's still form and used her power to shove a chair's cushion under his head. Following after her mentor, she was oblivious to the camera in the corner of the room.

**-Happy Harbor  
July 28, 02:32 PDT**

Temptress scoffed as she picked up a stack of hundred dollar bills. "Diamonds are way better." The young villainess muttered as she began filling a large duffle bag with more stacks.

She was on yet another mission for the Shadows. They needed materials and materials cost money so she was currently robbing Happy Harbor's bank.

Placing yet another line of bills into her bag, she sighed as she remembered Deathstroke's threat.

"_Don't go easy on them." Her mentor hissed as he yanked her long hair from its bun. Temptress covered her wince with a cough as Deathstroke stared her down. "You are _not _one of them. You are nothing but a _tool_. Do you understand me?" Temptress frowned behind her veil and stayed silent. Deathstroke yanked her hair harder and sneered. "I'm the only one who even knows why you're even on Earth, so lets not forget that little fact." Kicking her legs out from under her, Deathstroke stomped on her stomach before walking away._

Temptress rubbed her stomach with a wince. Shaking the memory from her mind, she continued with the task at hand. Her hand froze on the last stack. _With this much cash_, Temptress glanced down at her bag. _I could easily run away from The Shadows. _Clenching the strap to her duffle bag, the meta-human stuffed in the last of the money and made her way out of the bank. She didn't bother using her powers to make a quick escape, she needed the time to think.

"Temptress?" _Shit_. "You're the bank robber?!" Icy blue orbs met vibrant green as Temptress gripped the duffle bag harshly. The two just stared at each other as the moon lit night gave them light to see. "Um- why aren't you running yet?"

The teen took her eyes off Kid Flash and glanced up to the moon. "Because I'm tired of running." Her tone suggested a double meaning, making the speedster frown softly. "I'm sure you'll never understand though." She began to walk away, not even trying to rush away.

"Hey." Kid Flash called after her, running in front of her. "Does this mean you're turning yourself in? I'm not sure I follow."

Temptress sighed as a breeze ruffled her veil. "Do what you want. I refuse to fight you." Kid Flash paused before reaching out and grabbing her elbow.

"I'll take you to Batman."

"Is that so?" Both teens froze as another voice joined the conversation. "I knew you were too disobedient to walk around without a leash Temptress."

Kid Flash whipped around, his arm shielding Temptress from the split color masked man who stood across the street. "Deathstroke." Kid Flash hissed, his brows coming together. Whether it be from frustration or worry, Temptress couldn't tell.

"Sorry Baby Flash, but the Shadow's need that vessel." Deathstroke pulled out a small object from his pocket, his single visible eye narrowing.

Kid Flash simply pulled down his goggles, his body now fully shielding Temptress from view. "Don't." Temptress muttered trying to move over to Deathstroke, but Kid Flash had her arm in an iron grip. "Don't try to be a hero." She softly begged, her eyes full of pain and fear.

The speedster grinned cockily, trying to lighten the mood. "Relax Temp. No need to be scared with me around." He turned his back to her, his grin gone. He readied his stance to run at the man, his grip finally releasing the girl.

"No!" Temptress rushed out, her hands gripping onto Kid Flash's shoulder. "You don't understand! I- I'm bad luck okay!? People who try to keep me from the Shadows always end up getting hurt and its all my fault!" Her eyes were begging him to just step down and let her go. Her eyes filled with nervous tears as her fingers dug into his shoulder blade.

Kid Flash remained staring at the waiting Deathstroke, his eyes refusing to meet Temptress'. "Good thing I don't believe in luck." He was running at Deathstroke before he even finished the sentence, his fist out stretched. He faintly heard Temptress yell at him to come back.

Deathstroke pressed a button on the small object in his hand, letting it extend into a long bo staff. "I'll paint her in your blood!" The man laughed as he swung out the staff, surprising Kid Flash by making it extend further. Kid Flash was sent flying into a nearby lamppost, causing it to fall.

"Lucky hit." Kid Flash groaned as he jumped up and landed a high kick on the older man. His grin was quickly wiped off as he felt the Bo staff connect with his jugular. He let out a choked gasp as he fell back, his eyes watering. Deathstroke easily roundhoused the young hero and sent him crashing to the floor. Slamming his knee into the boy's diaphragm, he rejoiced in Kid Flash's yell. Lifting the tip of his Bo staff, Deathstroke held it above the sidekick's Adam's apple.

"STOP!" Black energy blocked the finishing move causing both males to look at the villainess. "Just- just stop okay? You win." Temptress threw the duffle bag at Deathstroke's feet, her eyes swollen from the few tears she let escape. She did a big arc around Kid Flash's battered body and stood a few feet away from Deathstroke. "I'll come back."

"What?! Temp no-"

Temptress made her energy cover Kid Flash's mouth, her eyes glued to Deathstroke.

"Fine." Deathstroke stepped on Kid Flash's stomach as he passed and grabbed Temptress by the hair. "Move it." Kicking her back, he made her walk past the Speedster.

Swollen icy blue orbs met bruised green.

"Get moving." Deathstroke kicked her once again.

* * *

**You guys know what to do :) OH if you like Harry Potter, be sure to check out my other story 'Eyes Wide Open'! Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff guys! I love you all!**


End file.
